Pokemon GO! Mini: The Battle to Save Eevee
by WindRyder1
Summary: A young Candela fights her archnemesis, Merrick, to save an injured Eevee.


**POKEMON GO! MINIS**

 **The Battle to Save Eevee**

 **by Windryder1**

* * *

"Candela! Get up for breakfast!" Her mother cupped her hand beside her mouth to yell to her second oldest and only daughter. No response from her child left her sighing in annoyance. Candela cared little for regiments, or authority...unless it had to do with Pokemon. Anything else, and she was lackadaisical about it—including her school work. However, their family business wasn't Pokemon. It was the tourist industry. "Don't make me tell you again!"

A high pitched voice answered. "Gimme a sec, mom!"

"I'm going to eat your cinnamon-toast!" a boy's voice called teasingly up the stairs.

An identical voice added to it, "And say good-bye too your bacon and eggs!"

"Touch it and die, tweebs!" Candela called back in a musical tone signifying this conversation had occurred far too many times in her life. She locked her belt around her waist. Two pokeballs clipped securely to the leather; her only two Pokemon.

"Don't threaten your brothers!" Her mother shot back.

"Tell them not to be such little-!"

"Get down here right now!"

Candela pulled her thick brown hair up in a sloppy pony tail. "Sheesh, I'm coming already! What's the big deal?!"

This time her mother smiled as she deftly held her daughter's plate away from the grabby hands of her third and fourth –and last—children, Cass and Cameron. "I guess you forgot what day it is." She anticipated a retaliation from her twin boys when both nodded to each other. A tag-team plan to steal their sister's food was hatched.

The 14 year old paused, forced her drowsy mind to work, and suddenly gasped. Her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Conner! I almost forgot! Ah! I'm an idiot!"

"You said it, not us!" Cameron laughed.

Candela snatched her backpack from the chair in her room and flew down the stairs. She intercepted the food from her mother's hand easily, and hopped up onto the counter to eat it. "Too slow, losers."

Both of her twin younger brothers complained in defeat.

She scarfed the cinnamon-toast down, barely chewing.

"Slow down," her mother said. "You'll get indigestion."

"Gotta risk it," Candela mumbled around a mouthful of food. She slugged some orange juice to wash it down. "I want to meet Conner at the station. I want to hear everything about his journey in Sinnoh to become a Pokemon Master! He said in his last call that he was going to be at the Coordinator competition! I want to hear about it and show him how far I've come as a trainer."

Her mother swiped the grape bowl her sons would need to complete their 'semi-secret' grape trebuchet devised for revenge on their sister. Not that they wouldn't come up with something else, but she had to try. "And you can. Tonight. I need your help today delivering an order to Bridgeport."

"Bridgeport?" she balked. "That's all the way across the island!"

"Then you'd better get started. Conner will be here when you get back. It's not like he's leaving tomorrow."

Candela groaned, dramatically flopping back onto the counter with her plate on her chest. "Mom, really? He's been gone for a year! Can't you let up this once, Warden?"

She took the plate. "Warden says 'no.' If I let up, I wouldn't be able to keep up a house full of boys."

The teenager leaned up on her elbows, frowning. "I'm a girl."

"Sometimes I wonder. You fight just as much as your brothers."

"Most of the time they deserve it." She stuck her tongue out at the twins, who returned the slight with double, perfectly timed raspberries. "I'm gonna make sure Charmander has its new skill down perfectly so we can show it off to Conner!" Candela hopped down and ran for the door. "See ya later!"

"Do not go to the gym!" Her mother sighed when her daughter ran around the side of the house "She's going to the gym. That girl..." She looked to a large sleeping ball of rust colored striped fur snoozing on the porch. "Arcanine," she pleaded in that 'we've done this before' tone, "You know the drill."

The large fire beast stood, stretched out its broad front paws in a wide-mouthed yawn that let the world see its sharp incisors, and easily leaped over the slatted railing as its Trainer wished. It bound ahead of the young girl in seconds.

Candela stopped just short of running into the wall of thick fur blocking her bike between it and the house. "Oh, come on, Arcanine. Move it." She pulled at is front and back legs, pulled on its neck, climbed onto its back and wrapped her arms around it. "Get out of the way. Stop blocking my bike. Move, ya big, overgrown slobber-ball. Come on, You wanna fight? Let's go! I'll take you on! Just two hits; me hittin' you, you hittin' the floor!" She snarled with each attempt to force the large k-9 Pokemon to move.

Arcanine yawned again. It lowered to its belly with the girl still on its back, and pinned the bike to the side of the house.

"Wah!" Candela yelped. "That's not what I meant!" She raised her fists, bearing her teeth. Though she would never harm a Pokemon, she wanted to try intimidating it to make it at least scoot over enough to free up her trapped transportation.

Arcanine puffed air from its nostrils at the Human pup. It had known her since she was born, and this sort of thing was normal. It loved his rough-n-tumble Human family, and that was that.

Her mother's voice broke through from behind them. "Give me your word you won't go to the gym today."

"But-"

"Candela." She folded her arms and sent a sharp, brown-eyed glare at her daughter. "Give me your word. Don't make me get the flip-flop."

Defeated, Candela's limbs lost their tension and she faceplanted into the Arcanine's fur. Better to give in to her mother, the boss, than have it beat into her by a foam and rubber shoe. "Fine," her words muffled. "You guys win. You have my word."

Arcanine rose up and walked steadily back to its Trainer.

Her mom scratched the ears of her long-time, faithful companion, and looked at her daughter still splayed over its back like a wet rug. "Stop being dramatic."

Candela flopped onto the ground. Moments later, a parcel secured with twine set on her stomach: said package to be delivered. She groaned. "Work, I hate work." She pushed it off to the ground.

"You can go to the gym tomorrow. The sooner you get this to Bridgeport, the sooner you can come home and bombard your brother with questions." It wasn't a secret that Candela looked up her elder brother.

The Arcanine licked her face. She laughed and sat up to ruffle its neck, then took the opportunity for freedom and darted to her bike with the package.

Candela secured it to the rack over the back tire. She slipped the headphones from her backpack over her ears, kicked up the stand on her bike, pushed off with one foot, and sailed down the road.

Her mother let her go, then turned her attention back to the house where her two youngest boys were watching from the porch.

"We should have adapted that launcher to fit spoons instead of grapes." Cass said. "We could have caught her coming down the stairs."

"What about something bigger?" His twin's eyes lit up.

"Like 'launch a bag of flower across the yard' bigger?"

"Or a spare tire." Both boys gave each other a high five and turned to dash into the house when suddenly...

"You two!"

They froze at their mother's commanding tone.

"How many times have I told you boys?" The former Cinnabar gym leader and fire Pokemon Trainer marched up the steps with her Arcanine.

Cass and Cameron lowered their heads in shame, ready for a verbal lashing –and secretly plotting to go ahead with their trebuchet project anyway.

"You're nine years old. I thought you'd have learned how this family works by now." She planted her hand on her hip beneath a grin and tossed her short hair. "Go big or go home."

Both boys punched the air in joy.

She draped her arm over her sons' shoulders. "I'm thinking 'bowling ball across the pond.'" She smacked them both on their bottoms. "Go use that pile of wood out back. I needed you to move it anyway. Build something your brother will be proud of."

The boys ran through the old house to the backyard.

"Basic rules apply! I see you breaking anything but a distance record, and you're grounded for a month!"

She dug out the bowling ball from the hall closet. Thankfully, this ugly monstrosity was just a prize from a competition last year. If this wound up at the bottom of the pond, she wouldn't be upset. This would be a good distraction to get her boys started on a time-consuming project before she had to go pick up her eldest child from the bus station. She chuckled, for she felt just as excited as her daughter at his return.

* * *

The deep bass back beat of the song thumped through her head and down to her toes, pushing her feet in time to the rhythm. Getting into the music, she let go of the handlebars and stretched her arms out to the side. It felt like flying. The wind drew between her fingers as she painted small wavy lines in the air around it. This was her morning, her island, her sun, heat, trees, and volcano. This was her domain.

A delighted laugh left her lips. Her brother was coming home. It might just be for a visit before he moved on to the next region to continue his training, but he was coming home. This was officially the most awesome day of her fourteenth year.

With renewed excitement to get this chore done and get back home, she pedaled with all her might down the road leading straight north toward the small town at the head of route 21-the ten mile bridge crossing the ocean to the main land.

The road split up ahead to one path leading up to the right over a hill to the rocky terrain of the volcano, and the other leading flat to the left into the greener area of the resort, and the small school set up for the island's residents.

She braked at the fork in the road and slipped her headphones around her neck. The muted tin of music played in the background to her indecision. The Trainer inside her wanted to speed right, to disappear into the gym and strengthen her Pokemons' skills and her own. She could already beat most of the people who came to train and challenge the gym leader, Blaine. The itch to ignore the messenger responsibility tickled through her limbs. Her fingers twitched as she angled the bike wheel right and pressed her foot down on the pedal.

Yet she only moved an inch. The oath she'd sworn to her mother held her back with their own hands gripping into her chest. By making her give her word, her mother knew Candela would not be able to disobey her. Her word was her bond, and Candela trusted strength and honor—which meant keeping that word. She growled, slamming her palm against the handlebar. "Rats." She stared at the sleeping giant volcano keeping vigilant guard over the island. Half of the gym extended out from its base. Despite being so close to the mountain, there was still a fair distance between it and the caldera at the summit.

"Sorry, guys," she said to the two Pokemon snug away in their pokeballs on her belt. "But don't worry. We'll get stronger no matter what. This is just a set back. Besides. You can prove yourselves to Conner and show him how far you've come since last year."

The distant cry of a high pitched 'churrup' made her stop. Whatever it was sounded like it was in trouble—and in pain. Curious, she turned off the music and listened again to the wind across the dirt, the songs of the birds, the leaves rustling on the sparse trees...and there it was again. Her head snapped to the right. Pinpointed like an Arcanine on the scent. Pedaling hard, she bolted in the direction of the gym to the rocky flat, following the cry, and a new pulsing explosion that rumbled the ground.

"Hey!" She skid her bike to a halt and glared daggers into the three boys cheering on a fight between an Eevee and a Geodude. The Eevee was belly-down on the ground covered in wounds, while its opponent lurched around in wait for its next command. "Knock it off, losers!"

The three boys faced her. The oldest of them was clearly a delinquent, and owner of the Geodude. "Candela," he purred like someone greeting their archnemesis to a forced 'civilized' dinner. "Shouldn't you be sucking your thumb in pre-school?"

His jibe didn't phase her at all. "School's out today, but you'd know that since we're in the same class, Merrick." She dismounted the bike and stormed over to the older teenager. "What are you doing to that Eevee?"

"Testing its skills. Caught in the Safari Zone late last night, and wanted to see how strong it was. It was easy to take down off guard."

That ticked her off. "Take down? Using your Pokemon to fight wild Pokemon in the Safari Zone is cheating! Or is that the only way you're able to get you're own?" To her, cheaters were cowardly liars—sneaky, vindictive bullies without regard for anyone but themselves. He'd be perfect for Team Rocket.

He shrugged it off. "I'm not going to waste all my pokeballs on one Eevee. I have lots of other types to catch. Besides, what Officer Jenny doesn't know won't hurt her."

She moved over to examine the little Eevee. It cried out at her touch, shivering, and frightened. Its ears folded back as it blinked large black eyes up at her. "Were...all of these wounds inflicted just now by your Geodude?"

"Nah," He held out his hand. "Back then, and now." His friend slapped the offered palm in a low 'five.'

She turned a slow, hate-gaze to the older boy. He hadn't even taken it to a Pokemon Center to get it healed up before the fight. "Merrick, you despicable piece of trash," she snarled between clenched teeth. Anger roared inside her. She wanted to pound his face in, but knew that smashing his pride would hurt him far more than a broken nose. Though she'd get more satisfaction out of the latter.

Candela faced him down. "Fight me for it. One Pokemon each. Winner keeps the Eevee."

Merrick laughed. The evil smile cracked along his tanned face. He pushed back his bleached hair with one hand. "You might be a decent Trainer, but you'll never beat me. I'm the best on this island. Do you enjoy getting your butt kicked by me, Candela? Is that why you keep coming back? Maybe you have a crush on me?"

"Uch. Your voice makes me want to barf. Well, if you're too scared, I'll understand. Hn. Guess you should go crawl back to your mamma and tell her you didn't have the stones to battle me."

His arrogant smirk remained. He knew what type of Pokemon she favored. This should be an easy win. "All right, runt. You're on." He thrust his hand out at the battlefield. "Geodude! I chose you!"

Candela picked up the Eevee and moved it to the side out of the way, then let her backpack slip from her shoulders to the ground and took her place across from her rival. She pulled one of the two pokeballs from her belt. She had to pick the best one she had to go against a rock type. The rush of battle—even a small one against a new Trainer—always felt good. This one...felt different. She didn't just want to defeat Merrick, she wanted to destroy him for purposefully harming an innocent Pokemon for sport.

The red and white ball flew from her right hand into the air. "Go! Vulpix!"

"Vulpix!" The reddish fur on its six tails and curls on its head fluffed when it materialized from the stream of energy.

Merrick's other companion stepped to the side to guard the Eevee. He raised his fist. "I'll be the judge of this fight! Merrick versus the Runt! One Pokemon each. The first one left standing wins. Aaaand... Begin!"

"Vulpix! Quick attack!"

"Geodude, use Harden!"

The Vulpix sped across the ground and slammed into the rock type. It pushed the Geodude back, but its tough exterior remained.

"Now use Rock Throw! Pound it into the ground!" Merrick's white teeth flashed in the hot sun. He was enjoying this.

"Vulpix, dodge it!"

The Vulpix zigzagged around the earthen missiles, almost avoiding each. Three of them hit, sending the Pokemon sliding across the dirt.

"It's ok! You've got this! Vulpix, use Confuse Ray!" She called out.

A beam of energy shot from its mouth and circled the Geodude. The floating Pokemon wobbled, spinning in a dizzying arch.

"Vulpix, use Quick Attack again!"

It slammed itself against its confused enemy, sending it tumbling to the ground.

"Good work, Vulpix." Candela cheered.

"Geodude," Merrick snapped. "Shake it off and use Earthquake."

The Geodude rammed into the ground, injuring itself due to the confusion, but the quake struck the Vulpix as planned.

It cried out in pain, shaken and unable to move.

"Vulpix!" Candela called, now worried. If Merrick launched an attack now...

"Geodude, use Tackle!"

Candela watched as the Geodude pound its fists into her Pokemon and send it flying. She gasped. The Vulpix hit the ground and rolled.

"Is that all you've got?" Merrick chided. "Your Vulpix is pretty weak."

"Vulpix, are you ok?"

"Pix." It struggled to get up, barely managing to stand.

"We have to win this." She looked to the injured Eevee lying on its side by the judge. "I know you can do it. You've worked hard. We can beat this loud mouth!"

It nodded. The Vulpix strengthened its stance and growled at the Geodude. Though it sustained injury, it didn't want to let its Trainer down. And it certainly did not want Merrick to get his filthy hands on that Eevee. It knew what was on the line in this fight. It couldn't lose, no matter what.

Candela picked up that resolve from her Pokemon and reached out. "Let's make him pay. Quick Attack! Go! Keep going!"

Vulpix ran circles around the Geodude, throwing in attack after attack. The Geodude blocked most of them, but it was too slow to anticipate where the Vulpix would attack from next.

"Use Flamethrower!" It expelled a stream of fire from its mouth that engulfed the Geodude. The fire move didn't do much damage, but it did impede the Geodude's vision.

"Geodude, use Earthquake! Slow it down!"

"Dodge it! Quick Attack! Give it your all!"

The Vulpix leaped into the air, barely avoiding the shock wave that rattled the Humans on the ground. Taking its Trainer's commands in action, it collided with the rock type.

The Geodude slid back from the impact, leaving a skid mark in the dirt. That powerful blast was enough to rattle it senseless.

Vulpix landed, puffing and panting. Numerous abrasions marked its body.

The self-appointed judge walked over and tapped the Geodude with the toe of his shoe. The stunned rock type wobbled lazily from side to side. "Geodude is unable to battle! I hate to admit it, man, but you got your butt handed to you by the Runt."

Candela held out her Pokeball. "Good job, Vulpix. You were awesome."

The Vulpix smiled in its victory, and willingly recalled back to the pokeball.

"You cheated!"

She slid him a sidelong glance. His seething rage radiated from him like heat waves. "I'm not the one who relies on cheating to better myself."

She ran to the Eevee and knelt down to tuck her arms under it to claim it when Merrick grabbed a fistful of her ponytail. She screamed, clutching her head. Pain needled through her scalp.

His voice dripped like an Arbok's acid into her ears. "I will not be made a fool of by a pathetic working class runt like you!"

"You don't need my help for that." She hissed through the pain.

The loud 'click' of a knife drawn from his pocket snapped the tension in the air. She clenched her eyes shut, anticipating the worst. The sound of something shredding against the blade came first, then the pain ceased and she dropped back to the ground. Short, ragged strands of dark hair drifted in front of her eyes. She gasped, wide eyed in horror.

Merrick held up his prize—her ponytail.

She turned to throw herself at him and slam his head into the dirt, but he and his buddies were already running away.

Merrick held up her hair as he grabbed her bike. "Keep the Eevee." He tossed the empty pokeball at her. It bounced along the ground. "It's too weak for me anyway, but it's perfect for you. Later, runt!"

"Get off my bike!" She ran after him as he pedaled away, trailed by his two friends begging him to slow down so they could catch up. "Get back here! I'll shred you a new one! Merrick!" She kicked up a cloud of dirt. "Arg!"

The Eevee's weak call made her stop. She turned around, slumped her shoulders, and sighed. Of course... she couldn't run off and leave the wounded little one behind. This battle was lost. She walked back and knelt to pick up the pokeball, and gently pet the Eevee's blood-stained fur. "Easy, girl. Let's get you healed. You'll be ok, now." She returned the Eevee to the ball so it could rest, and started walking toward the gym at the Volcano.

A tear slid down her cheek, but her jaw remained firm. Merrick always held back his reactions at the gym, because Blaine was there watching his every move. The older punk never played nice. And from now on, neither would she. She would get back at him for the loss of her hair, her bike, the delivery, and for his treatment of Pokemon. She would become the best Trainer of Fire Pokemon on Cinnabar Island; strong enough to surpass her mother, and strong enough, even, to defeat a Champion. And then she would rub his nose in it. Hard.

She hated having to break her word about not going to the gym today, but hopefully her mother would understand.

* * *

Professor Willow saw the whole thing from his bike on the main road. He watched the slim girl stride with conviction toward the gym. That was his original destination.

A light, warm pulse melted through him from the mark on his heart from his bond with Lugia. The Legendary Pokemon's psychic sense pinged through him like intuition. It wasn't something he was accustomed to feeling, but considering the nature of the task he'd willingly taken on in tandem with the Great Guardian, it would probably be best not to ignore it. Then again, it might turn out to be nothing more than a chance encounter. Since his colleague, Professor Maple, had recently taken in a mute kid, the job to obtain Fire Pokemon information for the new database they were creating fell to him. His daughters were with their mother for the summer, so he didn't need to worry about getting back home.

He eyed the road to the gym with the shrinking silhouette of the girl in the distance, then to town where the three boys had escaped with their pilfered prize. His meeting with Blaine would have to wait a while. First, he needed to pay a visit to town to take care of some sudden unfinished business.

End.


End file.
